A Torturing Question
by South Boy
Summary: Luffy asks Law a certain question, but he refuses to say yes, so Luffy comes up with a torturing plan to make him. AU, LawLu, manxman, lemons


Law was sitting at the dinner table reading the newspaper when Luffy put his arms around him from behind. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the smiling boy. "Nee Traffy~?" Luffy asked while Law took a sip from his coffee. "What is it, Luffy-ya?" Law knew that Luffy only called him Traffy when he wanted something from him. "Remember what I asked yesterday~?" He asked happily, waiting for an answer. Law sighed. "I said no." Luffy's smile went to a pout. "Pleeaaaaseeee~!" he begged. "No" Law replied coldly.

Luffy let go of Law and sat at the other end of the table and looked at Law for a while, frowning, until a smile appeared on his face. It wasn't his usual go-lucky smile. It was a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Fine." Luffy said, the smile not leaving his lips. Law looked up from the papers and looked at his little lover. He knew that that smile meant that he was up to no good. "Luffy-ya?" he asked raising his eyebrow questioning the boy's behaviour. "If you won't say yes then.." his smile grew even bigger. "Then what?" Law asked, wondering what Luffy had gotten into his mind this time. "No sex." He replied, the smile not leaving his lips. "No sex? Luffy-ya.." Law sighed, this was going to be difficult. "We both know that I can go longer without sex than you." He tried changing Luffy's mind, which was proven to be more difficult than expected. "I don't care~! No sex, until you say yes~!" He started laughing.

Law got up from the table and put on his coat. "I have to get to work. You should get ready for your classes. I'll see you tonight." Law said as he was about to leave his apartment. Luffy quickly ran after him and stopped him in the hall in front of the door. He pushed Law against the wall and sealed their lips together. Law smirked into the kiss, he wouldn't have thought that Luffy would break this easily, and it hadn't even been an hour since he announced that they wouldn't be having sex. As Law was smirking, Luffy took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Law's mouth, catching him by surprise and completely dominating the kiss, causing muffled moans to escape Law's mouth. Luffy's hand had unzipped his coat and slipped under his shirt and start playing with his nipple as he started grinding his crotch against Law's. Luffy pulled out of the kiss the exact moment Law let out a moan. Law was panting heavily, but Luffy wasn't done yet and started licking and biting his neck, he knew perfectly well where Law's sweet spots were and started harassing them with his mouth, leaving the older man panting and moaning in front of him. "Luffy-ya… I've got to go to work.." he managed to get out in between the panting, but Luffy completely ignored it. As Luffy felt Law's penis awakening he swiftly opened the door with his free hand and pushed Law out into the staircase of the apartment block he lives in. "Have fun at work~!" Luffy winked as he slammed the door shut, leaving Law behind panting with his upper body exposed and slightly red cheeks.

The neighbours girl, who happened to work in the same hospital as Law, also stood in the staircase viewing the man and quickly running down the stairs with her face as red as a tomato. Law literally face palmed himself before starting to straightening up his clothes again. If Luffy was going to do this daily, then it would be more than just difficult for Law to control himself.

**2 Months Later**

Law was sitting in the bar he, Luffy and a few friends decided to meet up. He was a total wrack. He could barely think straight, and Luffy made sure to be with him almost 24/7, with the only exception that he didn't follow him to work. Whenever he looked at Luffy he could feel himself getting half hard. The worst part of all was that Luffy kept a very close eye on him, not even allowing him to masturbate to find release and Luffy was just as usual, even though he couldn't have found any moment to do anything either. He just didn't seem to understand how he could be such a mess while Luffy was still okay. It didn't really help that Luffy was constantly flirting with him and grinding himself against him. It was literally driving him crazy.

Kidd was the first to arrive, second were Zoro and Sanji and last was Franky. The rest of Luffy's friends didn't have time to come, because they either had too much homework or had to work. After receiving their drinks everyone looked at Law curiously. His entire body was shaking as he drank his glass of Vodka in one go. "What's wrong with you, Trafalgar? Had too much coffee?" Kidd asked. "I didn't have any coffee today.." he answered, trying to keep his voice steady. Luffy was sitting in front of him and was slowly caressing Law's foot with his own. Normally this wouldn't affect him so much, but he's been going without any kind of release for 2 months and this simple flirtation was enough for him to want to fuck Luffy right here and now.

They tried to ignore it, since Law clearly didn't want to talk about it, but after half an hour in the bar he had already drunken more than 5 glasses of vodka. "Oi, Luffy, what the hell is wrong with him?" Sanji asked, obviously disturbed by the mans behaviour, and he couldn't ignore Luffy's knowing smirk that he had on his face ever since Law started shaking like he had just drunken a litre of espresso. "Shishi, you sure you wanna know~?" Zoro raised an eyebrow at his best friends behaviour, especially as Law was giving him a death glare.

Zoro and Sanji were just talking about it today. The fact that Law and Luffy were acting a bit _too_ close for being just friends. Everyone knows that Luffy often stays over at Law's place, because it's much closer to his university, but they started to wonder if there was something more going on between them. "Spill it, Luffy." Zoro said. He was more than just curious now. Luffy only had that smile when he was planning on doing something horrible. "Well.." he began as he got up from his seat. "I recently asked Traffy something.." he continued as he started walking around the table towards were Law was seated. They all raised an eyebrow at the nickname and their eyes followed Luffy as he was walking over to Law who had completely stopped shaking and was now sitting there stiffly, looking as if he was about to rip something apart. "but he said no so…" he stopped next to Law and sat on his lap, wrapping his legs around Law's waist, grinding their crotches against the other. Everyone's eyes opened in shock and Franky's mouth even flew open at the sight, everyone else's mouths followed as Luffy gave Law a quick peck on the lips just to pull back immediately, causing him to grind his teeth, because he wanted to get a better taste of those sweet and soft lips. "He said no, so I declined him sex, until he would give in." Luffy's smile almost reached his ears. Zoro was the first to get over the shock and asked the question on everyone's mind. They were friends for years, but Luffy never told anyone about them going out or anything. "How long has it been going on now?" Zoro asked, there was no way that it had only been a few days. No one would be that needy for sex after just a few days. "Mhhh… I don't know..~" Luffy answered playfully as he leaned forwards to Law's ear and began nipping and biting at the ear lope as he asked "Nee, Traffy~? How long has it been~? A week~? Or were it 2…~?" he hummed against the others ear, sending chills down his body as he did his best to keep his moans in as Luffy started sucking and biting at the nook in his neck. "..2.." he managed to get out. "2 what~?" he hummed against the hot skin under him.

Kidd's face was as red as his hair, because of the view in front of him and he decided to look away. Zoro was watching, feeling slightly sorry for Law as Sanji and Franky watched in slight disgust. As they heard Law answer Luffy's question they all thought the same thing. '2 weeks?! Is he some kind of needy sex addict?!' "2… m..months…" Law managed to get out without a moan escaping his lips. Everyone's mouths flew open as Law's words reached their ears. "2 months?!" They all yelled out in choir. "Luffy! Putting the fact aside that you two have been together for at least 2 months. 2 months, that's equal to torture!" Sanji started yelling at his best friend, who finally turned his face towards his friends again. After listening to Sanji's yelling, his smile went to a pout. "You're all mean…" Luffy pouted. "We're mean?! You declined a man sex for 2 months! That's suuuuuuuuuper horrible!" Franky bursted out, and Luffy looked around seeing that everyone agreed with what their cyborg friend said. "You're mean.." Luffy said, putting his arms around Law's neck and taking him into a hug. "I haven't had sex for 2 months either, you know." "Well, that's your own fault!" Kidd pointed out. "But I want him to say yes!" "To what?" Zoro asked. "Yeah, what exactly was the question you asked him?" Sanji joined the questioning. They all continued asking for more than 10 minutes, but Luffy didn't move muscle, nor did he say a word, until Law finally spoke. "Luffy-ya. I reconsidered your proposal and my answer is yes. " Luffy lifted his head and looked more than just happy, but the smile soon went to a pout "We're still not having sex, though." Law wanted to face palm himself, but managed to stop himself from doing so. "And why is that? I thought you wanted me to agree." Law asked, the need in him had reached his limit and that pout was turning him on more than it should. "But you only agreed because I forced you to. You don't really want to.." Luffy's pout went over to a sad expression, but before Law could say anything, Zoro asked what on everyone else's mind was. "What proposal?" Luffy's expression went to his signature smile as he heard the question. He wanted to officially introduce Law to his family and friends as his lover as soon as he would agree on it. "A marriage proposal!" his smile grew even wider as he saw the shocked expressions on his friend's faces.

**Flashback**

**3 Months Ago (Law's POV)**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and we could see the evening sun setting from the bedroom window. Luffy-ya said he wanted to cuddle, so we went to the bedroom to lie down. He fell asleep in my arms about an hour ago, but for some reason I can't seem to relax, so I decided to watch the sunset. Me and Luffy-ya have somehow started dating half a year ago, but we never got a chance to tell anyone. It's better like this, I guess. That way no one's going to ask anything about our relationship. I don't like people pretending to be interested in hearing about someone's relationship, just because they don't know what else to talk about. "Nee, Traffy." Luffy-ya looked up at me. I wonder how long he's been awake? I always like seeing him in the morning, because he always has the most adorable expressions after waking up, but I guess this isn't the morning now, but he still looks as adorable as ever. The light of the sunset even adds to the affect. "Yes?" I ask as he moved his arm that was wrapped around my waist and sat on my lap. He leaned over and our noses were touching. He smiled and gave me a long kiss. "Do you want to marry me?" he asked after breaking the kiss. I'm not sure if this is one of his jokes again and I raise my eyebrow at the question. He stopped saying anything and looked at me, waiting for an answer. I thought about it for a while, before giving him an answer. "You know I love you, Luffy-ya, but I don't think we should get married." I could see disappointment in his eyes as he got off of me. "Fine.." he pouted as he left the room. "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he left the room. I'm worried, maybe I hurt him by saying that, because he sounded rather sad just now, but considering that he's still in university and 7 years younger I'd find it better to wait some more, before actually talking about marriage.

**1 Month Later (2 Months ago) Luffy's POV**

I've asked him soooo many times now, but he just doesn't want to marry me! He just constantly says things like 'You're too young to think about marriage' , 'We should wait.' And lately it's become just a simple 'No.' Maybe he doesn't think that I'm serious about it, but I guess I'll try again today. Otherwise I'll have to make him say yes! I don't know how I'm going to make him, but I'll try anyways! "Nee, Traffy~?" I asked as I hugged him in his chair, he probably knows what I'm going to ask. He always knows when I'm up to something. "Remember what I asked yesterday~?" I had asked him to marry me yesterday after we had sex, so I guess he knows what question I'm talking about. "I said no." I couldn't stop myself from pouting, I got used to getting rejected lately, but it still hurt to hear that he didn't wanna spent the rest of his life with me! "Pleeeeeaaasssseeeeeeeeeee~?" I whined. This is hopeless, he isn't going to agree if I keep asking him like this.. "No." I knew he was going to say that.. I sighed and went over to take a seat at the other end of the table and started thinking about how I could make him, just the thing is that even though I've been dating him for so long, I know little of his weaknesses. There is 1 I know about.. But it would be a hell for me as well… I guess I'll try it anyways, but I'm going to make it even harder on him! I'm not going to only deny him sex, but if I flirt with him non-stop he's bound to give in muuuuuch sooner!

**That same day. ( Law's POV)**

I woke up at 5 am this morning. I don't have to get up until 6, but I can't seem to fall back to sleep.. I guess I'll get up and start making myself some coffee. Luffy-ya constantly keeps asking me to marry him and it's always at times that I expect it the least, but his smile mostly gives it away. It's not that I don't want to spent the rest of my life with him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone, but I think he's just a bit too young to think about marriage. He's still in university and doesn't have a job either. I often find myself nearly agreeing when he asks me out of the blue like that. Because the answer to his proposal in my head is and always will be. Yes. There is nothing I would want to do more and I'm willing to give in as soon as he's graduated from university. Until then I'll have to bare with it.

**Present (Normal POV)**

"Luffy-ya. If you're not going to belief me, than that's fine with me, but at least stop the constant flirting.. It's driving me mad." Luffy's eyes wandered to Law, who sounded like he was pleading. Luffy had never seen Law plead for anything. His pleading voice and needy expression were more than enough to nearly give Luffy a hard on and he had to hold back from slamming their lips together. He hadn't had sex for 2 months either, after all. And his penis has been itching for release for way too long, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. "It's not my fault.. You kept on saying 'no' no matter how often I asked!" Luffy pouted. "Remember 2 months ago, 2 days before you started denying sex?" "No..? Why?" Luffy asked, he was confused. He remembered that he hadn't asked it that day, but that's all. "You fell asleep on the couch while leaning against me and in your sleep you asked me to marry you." Law said with a small smile. "I did?" Luffy couldn't remember having asked it that day. "Yes. And the answer I gave you back then was 'It would be more than just a pleasure.' Though I knew you were sleeping, tears started falling from your eyes and you had a smile on your lips." Luffy's eyes widened and he knew that Law wasn't lying, because when he woke up that day, his cheeks were tear stained. Luffy jumped off of Law. "We gotta go! I'll talk to you all later!" with that said he dragged Law out of the bar and dragged him to his house. His house was the closest to the bar and he knew that no one would be home today.

"Luffy-ya? What are we doing at your house?" Law asked suspiciously. Luffy would never go to his house to have sex, no matter how horny he was. Luffy stopped in front of the door and pulled Law closer to him by his hand that he was still holding. He was panting from all the running, but smashed their lips together, not giving a damn if he suffocates. He put his hands on Law's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Law put his hands on Luffy's butt to pull him up and Luffy immediately understood what Law was trying to do and put his legs around Law's waist, causing both of their erections to slam against each other and they moaned into each others mouths. They broke the kiss to catch their breath and Law's tongue immediately started trailing down Luffy's neck, biting and sucking along the neck. Luffy bit down on the nook in Law's neck to muffle his moans. If the neighbours would hear it, they'd definitely come out to look what was going on. It was still quite early, so he doubted that anyone would be sleeping, because the light was on in most houses. Law pressed Luffy against the door while he started searching for the house key in Luffy's pocket, not stopping to bite and suck at the skin under his mouth. As Luffy started bucking his hips into Law's they both let moans escape their lips. Luffy threw his head back against the door, causing a bang as his head hit the door, but he didn't really care. He grabbed Law's hair tugging it strongly. When Law found the key he moved his head up to look at his little lover. Luffy had a strong blush on his lips, his eyes were half lid, clouded with lust and he was slowly panting. The sight made Law's erection leak with pre-cum and he smashed their lips together while trying to find the key hole with his free hand.

Before he was able to find it, the door opened and they fell to the ground with a crashing sound. Luffy looked up to see who had opened the door. "A- Ace?!" Law looked up as well. His brothers expression was changing from shock to anger and back to shock. "What the fuck is going on?!" The freckled man yelled, but soon stopped as he saw the bite marks on Luffy's neck and noticed that they were panting like crazy. "W-why are you home?" Luffy managed to get out. As far as he could remember Ace was supposed to be at Marco's birthday party. "That I'm home isn't the point here! What the hell are you doing to my lil' bro, Trafalgar?! I'm going to rip you apart!" Ace yelled as he was about to lash out at Law, but Luffy managed to get out under Law and stop his brothers fist. "Listen Ace." Luffy's expression was more than serious. "I haven't had sex for 2 months. I'm horny to no end and have a boner right now. So I'm gonna have sex now with my **fiancé,** understood?" he emphasized ' fiancé ' and took Law's hand and led him up to his room, leaving a baffled Ace behind. "F- fiancé?!" He was about to run after his brother, but was stopped by a strong hand. "I don't think you wanna go up there, brat." Smoker said and dragged Ace out of the house.

They went into Luffy's room and quickly started undressing each other and they fell onto the bed, entirely naked. "You don't even know how much it turns me on when your being so serious." Law smirked at Luffy as he started kissing down the boy's body. "Same goes for me when you're being needy and start pleading." Luffy laughed and switched their postitions, placing him on top. "Oh really?" Law smirked, Luffy could tell that he was up to something, but in these situations it was mostly something he would love. "Yes!" he answered as his tongue started trailing down the tattooed torso and moved even lower to the penis that was already leaking lots of pre-cum. He let his tongue trail the shaft, but didn't touch the head, his tongue always just avoiding it and a few times brushing against it slightly, causing moans to escape Law's lips as he was bucking his hips up. He indeed was needy today, but who wouldn't be if they had been denied sex for 2 months? "Luffy-ya…" he tried saying something. Luffy loved the ruff voice of his lover when they had sex. "Yes~?" he asked playfully as he gave the head a hard suck that made Law grab the bed sheets and moan out load. "P-please.. s.. stop… teasing.." he managed to get out in between the panting and moaning. "Teasing~?" he hummed with half of Law's erection in his mouth, the vibration sending chills down Law's spine. "Mh-hm! Yes! I-if you don't stop… I'm going to.. cu-!" he was about to say as Luffy took in the entire length, hollowed his cheeks and moved up and down while his tongue trailed along the shaft to the head and back. Law arched up his back and his hands grabbed Luffy's hair tightly as he came with a load and long moan. Luffy swallowed the entire load, and it was surely more than usual.

Luffy wiped away a trail of the cum that trailed down his mouth and said in a demanding tone: "We're not done yet." He leaned over Law and their tongues mixed, Luffy easily dominated Law, who was still weak from his orgasm and explored every corner of the other's mouth. It didn't take much for Law's erection to awaken once more. He only had to look at Luffy's eyes that were pleading for more to turn him on. He decided to keep on playing the needy one, because it made his little lover even more excited. He broke the kiss and held 3 fingers in front of Luffy. "please.. suck.." a jolt of excitement went through Luffy and he immediately took the 3 digits and his mouth, coating them with as much salvia as possible. When Law deemed them wet enough he pulled them out with a plop and let 1 digit enter Luffy. He could see the uncomfort in Luffy's face and started stroking Luffy's erection with his other hand to distract him as he pushed in a second finger and began scissoring Luffy. When the 3rd and last finger entered he started searching for Luffy's sweet spot and he knew he found it when Luffy's fingers dug deep into his skin and he arched his back. Law pulled the fingers out just to slam them back in and hit the same spot again dead on. "More." Luffy demanded. Law pulled his fingers out and smirked as Luffy whimpered at the loss. "Ride me, please?" Law asked as Luffy's face got closer to his. "Beg for it." Luffy smiled. He never knew that a pleading Law would be this much fun. "Please.." Law's tongue trailed over Luffy's neck and sucked at the nook, moving further to the collarbone, leaving bite marks all over his upper body. "Please.." he continued as Luffy's hands wandered back up to Law's hair and tugged it harshly. "I want you.. please.." he gave a hard suck at Luffy's nipple while stroking Luffy's erection that was already leaking a fair amount of pre-cum.

Luffy let go of Law's hair and pushed him onto the bed. "Fine." He lifted himself up above Law's penis and slowly let the hot erection enter him. He let out a long moan as he could feel that Law's penis was much bigger than his fingers. He sat there while letting himself adjust to the massive penis inside of him. "Want me to move~?" Luffy teased, he could barely hold himself back. "Yes. Please." Law pleaded. The heat around his penis started making him inpatient and he wanted Luffy to move already. Luffy easily complied, pushing himself up, leaving only the head inside before slamming back down, causing both of them to arch their backs.

Law grabbed Luffy by the neck and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues enwinding in a tango as they moaned into each others mouths. Luffy duck his nails into Law's back and shifted their angle a little to hit his prostate and Law started pumping his erection at the same pace as he slammed down a couple more times and it didn't take long for him to come, all over their upper bodies. As the walls around Law's penis clenched together he moved Luffy up once more and came hard into him as Luffy slammed down.

They collapsed in each others arms and after catching his breath Law pulled out of Luffy and took the blanked to cover their bodies. "You know you'll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow morning." Law said, putting his hands around Luffy's waist to pull him closer. "I know." Luffy smiled as he also put his hands around Law's waist and snuggled against his chest. "But first I want to buy us engagement rings." Luffy said, causing Law to giggle. "Oh, so you're going to pay them?" "I'll try to!" Luffy pouted, they both knew that Luffy didn't have much money, because he had his college fees to pay. "You're lucky I had already bought you one." Law said while nuzzling against Luffy's head. "Really?! When?" Luffy asked, excited and surprised at the same time. "Before you asked me to marry you. I wanted to propose to you after you graduated." "Shishi, guess I was faster than you!" Luffy laughed, his eyelids closed and about to drift of to sleep. "I guess so." He said and they both drifted of to sleep.


End file.
